Dental caries are exemplified by demineralization and deterioration of hard dental structures and tissues, including enamel, dentin and cementum. The major cause of dental caries is production of acid by bacterial fermentation of food debris accumulated on the tooth surface. It is understood that the frequency of which teeth are exposed to acidic environments (low pH) affects the likelihood of caries development.
Thus, there remains a need for oral care compositions that are effective in maintaining the appropriate pH in the oral cavity and reducing the occurrence and/or progression of dental caries. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to these ends.